Together in Boston
by Gaffney06
Summary: Rewrite of previous story. Sequel To Feelings Coming Out and Summer in LA. Will Adam ever ask Julie to marry him? Will Julie be allowed to play in the NHL or will the league ban her becasue she is a woman? Complete!
1. Six Little Words

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. **

**Together in Boston **

**A/N: **Sequel to Feelings coming out and Summer in LA . You should take the time to read those before attempting to read this one.

**Summary: **As the title implies, Julie and Adam's life in Boston. Will their love survive Julie's venture into the NHL?

**Six Little Words**

Julie's POV

I quickly glanced in the mirror, taking a good look at the long white dress that I had on. It has been the most amazing week. I can hardly believe that I led my team to the national championship in the Frozen Four. I never in a million years imagined that I could go so far. The best part was that Adam was able to be there with me, cheering me on from the stands. Even after four years, I still can't believe the sacrifice he made for me. Although, I would defiantly say it worked out the best for him. Since being traded to Boston, Adam has led the Bruins to two consecutive Stanley Cup Championships. I took one last glance in the mirror before heading out of mine and Adam's bedroom and into the living room where Adam was waiting for me. Today was our four years anniversary and Adam was taking me out for dinner to celebrate. "You look beautiful," he greets me as he opens the door for me and we head out f our apartment and down to the car. Adam holds my hand as we drive the twenty minutes to the hospital. His palms are sweaty and he is shaking. _He's nervous. I wonder why. It's not like we've never been out to dinner together before. Maybe he has something up his sleeve for tonight, like maybe those six words I have been dying to hear: Julie Gaffney, will you marry me? Oh, who am I kidding? He is just nervous about his game tomorrow. He always gets like this the night before a big game. _

We arrived at the restaurant and Adam quickly rushed over to open my door for me. He grabs my hand and we walk hand and hand inside the restaurant where we are seated in a private room. The waiter approached us, asking if we were ready to order yet. "Yeah, I'll have a Sirloin stake and a baked potato with sour cream only." Adam answered as the waiter wrote it down. Adam then glanced at me and smiled. "What about you Jules?"

I thought for a moment before finally deciding that what Adam was having sounded good. "I'll have the same please." I replied and the waiter started walking away.

"Oh and sir," Adam stated and the waiter turned to face him. "Could you bring us a bottle of your best wine?" As the waiter exited, Adam turned back to me and smiled. "I love you Jules. I hope you know that."

"Are you okay Adam? You seem a little tense."

He reach out and grabbed my hand, "don't worry Jules. I'm okay. I'm just a little nervous about the game tomorrow. You know how I get."

I smiled as he leaned in and kissed my lisp softly. _I knew it. I knew he was just nervous about the game. Why am I being so impatient about this? I know Adam loves me and that is all that matters. Oh who am I kidding? I haven't been patient a day in my life. Maybe I should just ask him. _My thoughts were interrupted by our food arriving at our table. Adam and I ate in silence and I could tell that he was contemplating something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally after a half an hour of eating in silence Adam finally spoke, "Jules, can we talk," he paused, "about us?"

"Sure," I smiled, secretly hoping that this would be the moment I had been thinking about for four long years.

"Okay, this might take a little while, but don't speak until I'm finished, okay?" I nodded and he continued. ""We've been going out for four years and we have had a lot of great times together and some hard times a s well. Especially in that first summer. Anyway, I've been thinking for a while now about the way things have been going between us. I think we have matured a lot since we started dating and I know I could have never made it the last four years without you. I guess what I'm saying is I've loved you ever since the day I first saw you and now more than ever." I watched as he reach into his pocket, pulling out a box. He kneeled before me, on one knee, taking my hand in his own. "Julie Gaffney, will you marry me?"

I fought the tears that were forming in my eyes. This was honestly my best dream come true. I had hoped that this night would bring about those words, but no amount of wishing could have prepared me for actually hearing those words. I smiled as I looked at the ring he was presenting me. Finally letting the tears spill over, I gave him my answer. "Yes Adam, I would love to marry you." I saw him smile as he got up off the floor and came closer to me, carefully taking the ring out of the box and slipping it on my finger. He then pulled me to his lips and we embraced in one of the most passionate kisses I had ever experienced.

As we parted he spoke again. "I wasn't sure if you would say yes or not. I wanted to ask you years ago, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to or if you were ready yet."

"Adam, I have been waiting four years for you to ask me. I was getting ready to ask you if you didn't ask me soon." I admitted as he smiled at me and sat back down in his seat across from me.

"Oh really? Now that would have been quite interesting. Now I wish I had waited a little longer. You know, it's not everyday that a guy gets proposed to." He took my hand before asking, "are you ready? I think we have a little celebrating to do."

I nodded my head as we both got up from the table and headed to the cashier's counter to pay. After paying, Adam and I headed home to "celebrate."

**Please take not of the blue button. Please push it and leave a review! **


	2. Thoughts and Breaking News

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Thoughts and Breaking News **

Adam's POV

_Wow! That just gets better every time. Julie and I should "celebrate" more often. _I looked down at her sleeping form, lying on my chest. _God, she is beautiful. Why did I wait so long to ask her to marry me? I should have known she would say yes. She has certainly proved time and time again how much she loves me. I wonder what type of wedding she wants. I think she said something about wanting a fairy tale wedding, but I'm not exactly sure. _That conversation had taken place several years before, when we were doing a "life skills" project together. We weren't even officially dating yet. Hell, I thought she had the hots for Portman back then. _I guess I was wrong about that. Hmm. I wonder what the ducks are up to now, other then graduating college. Julie and I will certainly have to get in contact with them. What would our wedding be like without the Ducks? Hmm. Probably normal. But who wants normal anyway? Charlie has to be my best man and I know that Julie would want Connie to be her maid of honor. I wonder how long this is going to take to plan; I would like to do this in the off season so Julie and I can go on a long Honeymoon in Europe. _I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake my body, but it just wouldn't happen. Exasperated, I opened my eyes and flipped the TV on ESPN. Looking at the screen, I noticed the words, "breaking news" in capital letters at the bottom of the screen. As I paid closer attention, I realized that the breaking news was in the Boston Bruins organization.

Julie's POV

I lie awake with my head placed on Adam's chest. _I'm sure he thinks I'm already asleep. I can't wait until the day that we say I do. I sure hope this isn't going to be one of those long term engagements. I don't know if I would be able to get through one of those. Since I'm graduating college, I want to be able to start working having a family and getting into my career. I want one of those huge weddings, like what the stars have, maybe in Paris or something. My father had once told me that when I got ready to get married, he would throw me the wedding of my dreams, no matter the cost. I am defiantly going to hold him to it. I knew being rich would pay off for me sometime. And of course I want all of the ducks to be there, coaches included. I wonder if we will even be able to get in touch with everyone. I haven't spoken to most of the ducks in three years and I wouldn't have any idea where to start looking for them at. _I heard Adam sigh above me, and then I heard the click of the television being turned on. I looked at the screen to see that Adam's team was in the center of some sort of breaking news. Feeling curious, I listened to exactly what was happening.

"Chris Berman here with breaking news out of the NHL. The Boston Bruins have filed for a hearing with the NHL, challenging their rule that keeps women out of the NHL. This conflict derives from the emergence of talent in the women's college ranks. At this moment the identity of the woman the Bruins wish to draft is unavailable, but you can guarantee that this breaking news will spark debate amongst players and owners alike. There will be more on this story tonight on Sportscenter. We will now return you to the NBA action between the Detroit Pistons and the Boston Celtics."

I just laid there stunned. _The Bruins want to draft a woman She must really be good, like exceptionally good. I wonder who it is. I bet it's Connie, ever since entering college she has excelled and became one of the greatest scorers in the women's game. But then again, it doesn't really matter. The NHL is never going to change it's rules to allow women to be allowed to play in their league. They are afraid that women would get hurt. At least the Bruins are trying though. _

Adam's POV

_Oh My God. This is big. I wonder why I didn't hear about this before. They usually tell us about the players they are wishing to draft and asking our opinions about their choices. _Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Are they thinking about…Julie? I'll bet they are. Maybe that would explain why everyone suddenly becomes quiet when I enter the room. They think I would tell Julie and get her hopes up for something that may never happen. That's definitely it. What else could it be? Who else could it be? Connie, maybe, no, it has to be Julie. I mean Julie played for the men's team at Boston College and their have certainly been plenty of scouts there at her games. If this comes through, Julie and I would never have to be apart again. Please, God, let this happen. _

**Please push the little blue review button and let me know what you think. Should Julie and Adam have a Paris wedding with all of the Ducks there? Should the NHL change **


	3. Discussions, Graduation, and Dinner

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Discussions, Graduation, and Dinner**

Julie's POV

I awoke this morning to find Adam's eyes looking down on me. As soon as my eyes opened, his lips came down to capture my own in a sweet good morning kiss. "Good morning beautiful," he commented, pulling away. It had been two weeks since Adam proposed to me and today we were planning on telling our parents' over dinner. Today was our graduation day and our parents were flying in for that. Adam decided to take some classes at BC and had earned his degree as well, all the while still playing for the Bruins. Adam's father couldn't be prouder that his son was able to achieve this monumental feat.

"Good morning," I replied back as I rolled over on my side, facing him. "I can't believe we're graduating today."

"I know what you mean. It seems like it was only yesterday we were freshman at Eden Hall." Adam smiled at me. "You know the NHL is going to hear the argument of the Bruins tomorrow."

"How do you know about that?" I asked interested.

"I heard it in the locker room after the game last night." He replied as he ran his hand through my hair, causing me to tremble. _I just love the way he makes me feel when he touches me. I can't wait until this wedding takes place and I can be Mrs. Adam Banks. Speaking, of the wedding, we haven't planned anything yet. I wonder if I should bring it up. _"Adam, about the wedding. I was wondering about the details and all that stuff. When we tell our parents' tonight, they are sure to ask us about our plans."

"Yeah, probable. So maybe we should go ahead and decide on what we want. I was thinking we could do it this summer, after the playoffs are over. You know, so we can go on an extended honeymoon."

I smiled, "this summer sounds great. I was thinking maybe we could get married in Paris. My father will be paying for everything, so why not take advantage of it."

"Alright," he agreed. "I thought our honeymoon could be a European tour, so that would work out beautifully. I want all of our friends and family to be there, with Charlie as my best man."

"I think that is a given. I want the ducks to be there as well, with Connie as my maid of honor."

"I figured you would. What about food? I was thinking maybe chicken fingers or something that wouldn't be too hard to get a large quantity of."

"Yeah, that sounds fine and I was thinking of white roses as the flower décor."

He nodded and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. "It's getting late. We had better get ready or else we'll be late for our own graduation." He got up out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom door. "Care to shower with me?"

I could only smile as I climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom with him as he slammed the door shut.

After showering, Adam and I got dressed and quickly headed out the door. I was dressed in my brand new black silk dress that went down to just above my knees. Overtop of my dress was the gown that was required for graduation. Adam was dressed in his in his black tuxedo and white dress shirt. And I must say he looked damn sexy in it too. To bad he has to cover it with the damned gown. After arriving at the auditorium, Adam and I grabbed our caps and headed inside of the building, putting the caps in place as we walked along.

(Graduation Ceremony)

I sat in my chair not even listening to the speaker who was talking at the moment. I had been named Valedictorian, but had turned it down due to my lack of time to write a speech, or at least that is what I told the Dean. In reality, I didn't want to have to speak in front of all these people. Public speaking was never my strong suit. I glanced out into the audience and I found my parents sitting in the third row with my older sister, Christina. I couldn't wait to tell them the good news Adam and I had. _They are going to be so happy for us. Everyone in my family loves Adam, especially my father. He feels comforted knowing that I have Adam to protect me. He knows that Adam will take care of me, and to him, that's all that matters. _I hear my name being called and is nap back into reality. When in the hell did they start calling names? I walk across the stage to receive my diploma, all the while giving myself the same speech I had mentally given myself at my high school graduation: _don't fall, don't fall. _Mission complete. I once again managed to receive my diploma and get back across the stage without falling and completely humiliating myself in front of everyone. I sat back down in my seat and zoned out again until after the ceremony was complete.

After the ceremony was over I met back up with Adam, who had sat a few rows ahead of me. We shared a quick kiss before heading out to meet our parents in the parking lot. We found our parents waiting for us in front of Adam's car. "Hey guys," they greeted us with hugs. "Are you guys ready for dinner?" My father asked and Adam and I smiled at each other and nodded.

(Dinner)

Adam and I decided that we would take our parents to the same restaurant in which he had proposed. And just like the last time, we both ordered a sirloin, while my parents decided on lobster and Adam's on ribs. My sister had gone back to the hotel, complaining with a headache. "So kids, now that you are out of college, what do you plan to do?"

Adam grabbed my hand under the table. "Actually, that's what we wanted to talk to you about." Our parents stopped eating and just looked at us, waiting for Adam to continue. "Julie and I love each other very much, and we've been together for four years now."

"What are you saying son?" Adam's father asked.

"Adam and i are engaged." I answered as Adam squeezed my hand. I watched for the reactions, hoping they would be good ones.

"Well, I think it is about time," Adam's father finally answered after a period of silence. I smiled, if Adam's father was okay with it, then everyone else should be as well.

"It certainly is," my mother agreed.

"So when were you two thinking of having the wedding?" Adam's mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"July," I answered as Adam released my hand.

"Alright," my father finally spoke. "Whatever you want, your mother and I will pay for everything." My father answered. "Your mother and I only ask that your sister be your maid of honor."

"Alright." I agreed. _I suppose I could have two maids of honor. _

"Wow, dinner was great." Adam's father complimented as he threw his napkin into his empty plate as everyone else seemed to be finished as well. Adam started to take his wallet out to pay, but his father stopped him. "Don't worry, son. Your mother and I will take care of it."

"You sure?" Adam asked and his father nodded. "Well, thanks for dinner. Julie and I had better get going. I have an early practice in the morning and a game tomorrow night. I can get you guys tickets if you wish to attend."

"Yeah, that would be great." Adam's father replied as Adam and I hugged our parents one final time.

"Alright, six extra tickets it is. Just meet us at my apartment around four tomorrow." Adam replied as we headed out the door. "That went well." Adam told me as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed home from a long day.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment. **


	4. Calling Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Calling Old Friends **

Adam's POV

Julie and I walked from the airport terminal to our car. Our parents had just boarded their planes and we had been there to see them off. We were heading home to see if we could manage to get in contact with the Ducks.

"I think we should try Charlie first. I think he may be the easiest to get in touch with." Julie suggested as we walked inside of our apartment and sat down on the sofa next to each other.

"I agree. He's playing for the Anaheim Mighty Ducks now. I think the coach would give me his new number."

Julie nodded as she cuddled in my arms. "Why don't you give him a call?"

I reach to my left and grabbed the phone, dialing the number that I could barely even remember. "Hello, Coach, it's Adam Banks… Oh good, you remember me. I was just wondering if you could give me the number for Charlie Conway… We used to be old friends and I wanted to invite him to my wedding… Did you say, 555-6793... Alright thanks… Yeah, you too." I hung up the phone and quickly dialed the number I was just given, before I had a chance to forget it. I heard the phone ring as I looked over to see Julie holding a pen and a piece of paper, which she had just written Charlie's number down on. _Why didn't I think of that? _

Finally I heard the other line answer. "Hello, Charlie speaking."

"Charlie, It's Adam."

"Cake-eater?" Charlie asked seemingly surprised to be hearing from me. "What's up man? It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Too long man. I have something to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Julie and I are engaged."

"What? That's great man. So, uh, when are you guys tying the knot?" He asked and I smiled at his excitement. Julie just stared at me with curiosity.

"Well we're not quite sure yet, but sometime this summer." I answered honestly. Julie and I hadn't set a date yet, but it was on our to do list. "We were just wondering when or if you would be able to make it."

"Oh, well I could make it anytime this summer. Where were you guys planning on having it, Boston, Maine, or Minnesota?"

"Neither. It's going to be in Paris, actually."

"Paris?"

"Yeah, it was Julie's idea. Her father agreed to pay for everything, including all of the guests airfare and room and board. Julie and I decided that we should take full advantage of it."

"It must be nice to be that rich." I heard Charlie say and I knew he was shaking his head, probably calling us cake-eaters in his mind.

"You should talk Conway. Didn't you just sign a multi-million dollar deal with the Anaheim Mighty Ducks after you left college early last year?" I asked a little amused.

"Yeah, a multi-million dollar deal. Julie's father makes billions of dollars every year. He has more money then any of us will ever think about having."

I laughed as I thought about it. "That's probably true. Although Julie does stand to inherit half of that money and the company that made her father one rich man."

"Do you have to rub it in?" Charlie teased before asking, "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you knew how I could get in touch with the other Ducks."

""Oh yeah, sure man. I have a few phone numbers and a few email addresses." Charlie answered before giving me the information I needed, which I repeated to Julie to write down.

"Alright, thanks man. I'll talk to you later." I said, ready to hang up.

"Alright. Tell Julie I said hi. And you two don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Don't worry, we won't." I replied hanging up the phone. I turned to look at Julie. "Charlie says hi and that he will be free all summer."

"Well that's good. I think we should call Connie next. She and Guy are probably together."

I nodded. "Well, I think I will leave that up to you, that way you can ask her to be your maid of honor." It suddenly hit me that I had forgotten to ask Charlie to be my best man.

"What's the matter?" Julie asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing, I just forgot to ask Charlie something." I answered getting up and heading into the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "You want one?" I asked, holding a can in the air.

"No thanks," Julie replied, grabbing the phone and dialing the number Charlie had given us for Connie.

Julie's POV

"Hello," I heard the phone pick up and I immediately recognized Guy's voice.

"Guy?"

"Jules?"

"Yeah, it's uh, been a long time." I said a little nervous. Everyone had said that we would stay in touch, but unfortunately that never happened.

"It's been way too long," he agreed. "I suppose you want to speak with Connie."

"Actually, yeah, if she's around."

"She's around. Hey Cons, phone for you. It's Julie." He almost screamed in my ear, as apparently he and Connie weren't in the same room as each other.

"Thanks," I heard her say before answering the phone. "Jules, it's so good to hear from you. What's going on?"

"Well, Adam and I are getting married this summer and we just wanted to know if you and Guy would be able to make it."

"Married?" She asked. "Well, it's about time. So when did Adam pop the question?"

"Last week. We've already talked to our parents' and they are thrilled. My parents are even paying for the entire wedding."

"Wow, that's really cool." I could tell that Connie was excited and happy for us.

"No, what's really cool is the fact that the wedding is going to be in Paris."

"France?"

"Yeah, my father is flying everyone out, and I was wondering is, since you are my best friend that you would be one of my maids of honor. My mother is making me let my sister be one and I agreed only if I could have you as another. What do you say?"

"Do you even need to ask? Of course I would love to be your maid of honor." She answered before changing the subject. "So, uh congratulations on the NHL thing."

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"You know, the Bruins trying to get the league to change the rules so they can draft you." She answered simply.

"Me? I thought they were trying to draft you." I answered honestly.

"Oh yeah, you led your team to four National championships and they're trying to draft me?" She replied sarcastically. "Get real, Julie. Everyone in America knows that they want you. Besides that, even if it was me, they couldn't have me, at least not for another year and a half."

_A year and a half? _"And why is that?"

"Well, because Guy and I are going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Congratulations." I replied as we continued to gossip for another half an hour before we had to hang up. It was just like old times. "Connie's pregnant." I told Adam as I hung up the phone.

"That's great." He replied, taking a bite of his sandwich. "I emailed the rest of the guys, so uh, what do you want to do now?"

"I think you know what I want to do," I replied, leading him back to the bedroom.

**Please push the little blue button and leave a review! **


	5. Setting a Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**A/N: **This will be my last update for at least a week. I'm moving back to school on Saturday and the computer lab will not open until Thursday and I want to keep my computer at home to use on the weekends.

**Setting a Date**

Adam's POV

It has been a couple of days since we talked to the ducks. I ended up calling Charlie back the next day and asked him to be my best man. Of course, he said yes. Over the past few days Julie and I have been getting responses from all of the other ducks via email. We both decided last night that today we would sit down and come up with a date for our wedding, so we could get the invitations in the mail. To make things easier, we printed off a copy of all the return emails from the ducks. We sat down at the table and got to work.

"Alright, well Connie and Guy said they could make it anytime this summer." Julie told me writing it down on a piece of paper so that we could make a chart of when everyone can and can't make it.

"So could Charlie." She nodded as she wrote it down. I on the other hand looked at the first email. It was from Dwayne. He was working on his parent's ranch so that he could one day run it on his own. "Dwayne says he can make it anytime after June. One of the cattle is pregnant and he needs to be there when she gives birth."

"When is the young one due?" Julie asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "My guess would be sometime in June."

"Okay, so it will be sometime after June. Who's next?"

I looked at the next email, "Goldberg."

"And what is going on with Goldberg?"

"Um, he's living in Philly now. He's looking to start his own restaurant chain. You know, kind of follow in his parent's footsteps." I answered as I read what Goldberg had written back.

"Cool. I always figured Goldberg would do something like that. When can he make it?"

"It says here he has a building inspection in two weeks, but he's free anytime after that." I watched as she wrote it down and I then grabbed the next response. "This one is from Ken. He is training for the winter Olympics in figure skating and can make it anytime as well."

"Alright, who's next?" Julie wrote down the information.

"Fulton and Portman. They are both looking to sign with the Blackhawks as free agents. They don't think they can be drafted so they aren't even going to enter. SO they have training camp through July 15th."

"Alright, so anytime after Julie 15th. Keep going."

"Okay, next one is from Russ. He is still living in Los Angeles. He's mentoring troubled youth there and teaching them to play hockey."

"Aww. That is really nice." Julie answered. _What is up with these girls? Every time a guy does something nice, what's the first thing out of their mouths. AWW. I wonder if I will ever understand half the stuff she says or does. _"So when can he make it?"

Her words brought me out of my thought and I looked back at the email. "Anytime." I replied then pushed the message to the side so that I could read the next one. "Alright, this one is from Luis. He is also training for the Olympics."

"Really?" Julie asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, in speed skating. He can make it anytime before August. He's going to be competing in some competitions then."

"Alright, I guess that would make sense."

"As long as he doesn't have to stop." I smiled as I thought about how he would always end up crashing into the boards at practice and during games because he couldn't stop. "Alright, the next one is from Averman. He is getting to enroll at Minnesota. He's going for his masters in business administration."

"So anytime before August?"

"Yep." I said as I looked at the next one. "This one is from Jesse. He is in his second year of college and he can also come at anytime."

"Cool and the final two?"

"One is from Bombay and the other is from Orion. Bombay is still with the Jr. Goodwill Games. He says he wouldn't miss our wedding for the world. He could make it at anytime since he is now over the whole tournament. And Orion says he can come at anytime as well. He would love to see us again."

"Alright, so I guess that is everyone. Now let's try to figure this out." Julie said as we took her chart over to the sofa and sat down, snuggling together as we looked it over.

"It has to be sometime in July."

"Well Portman and Fulton have that training camp thing, so it should be in late July." Julie stated the obvious. And to be honest, she could potentially have the same type of schedule; if things goes the way my team wants. The owners finally told me that Julie was the one they wanted and they are going to do everything they have to in order to get her.

"So how about the July 22. That way the bashes will have enough time to get ready and then Averman and Luis will have time to recover before becoming busy un August."

I thought about it for a minute. What she was saying made sense and I was willing to do anything she wanted to do. I smiled as I took her hand in mine as I looked into her eyes. "July 22 it is." I leaned in and gave her a kiss. It felt good to finally come to an agreement on the date.

"Great. Now I need to go shopping." Julie said getting up and heading into our bedroom to get ready. I just shook my head. "Girls."

**Please take note of the review button and leave a comment. **


	6. Primary Hearing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**A/N: This was meant to be posted on Wednesday, but my school's administrators have decided to be bitches and have blocked the damn site, stating sexual content as the reasoning. Unfortunately, unless I can convince them to reconsider, which is unlikely, I will only be allowed to post on weekends. **

**Primary Hearing **

Julie's POV 

"Adam, why do we have to be here?" I complained as we walked into the board room where the hearing was going to be held. 

"Because the whole team is supposed to be here. Besides that, you could be the one they are wanting to draft." 

"Yeah right." I answered. It wasn't that I didn't want to support Adam and his team. It was just that I could think of a million other things I had rather be doing on a Saturday. And to make things worse, it's 8:30 in the morning. I could still be sleeping. Besides it's not like the league or the commissioner is going to change his mind. I mean, we're talking about a man who cancelled an entire season. Why would he change a rule that has existed forever? 

I took a seat next to Adam and his teammates. It wasn't long before Commissioner Gary Bettman came into the room and took his seat in front of the Bruins owner, Jeremy Jacobs and General Manager, Mike O'Connell. As I looked over to the side, I could see that Coach Mike Sullivan was also here. _They really are serious about drafting this girl. To bad it will never happen, at least not in our lifetime, but maybe some day, a long time from now when women rule the planet._

"I here by call this meeting to order. We are here to discuss the possible changing of the rule that forbids women to be allowed to play in the National Hockey League." Mr. Bettman stated from his chair in front of everyone. 

"That is correct, Sir." Mr. Jacob's answered. "We, the Boston Bruins, wish to be allowed to draft a woman." 

"And why is that?" 

"The young woman in question is a very skilled player. Potentially, she could become better then many of the men at her position. We feel that she would make an excellent addition to our team." Mr. O'Connell spoke on behalf of the Bruins. _Wow! Who is this woman? Better then half of the men at her position? She must be pretty damned good. _

"Why should I change this rule? It was put into place for a reason, for the protection of women." Mr. Bettman argued. 

"I understand that Sir, but this is the twenty first century. I have the utmost confidence that this woman, or any other woman who can play hockey, can take care of themselves on the ice." 

"How is it that you can be so sure of this?" 

"This woman, commissioner, has been playing with the guys ever since she was five years old and she hasn't had any problems. This woman has real toughness on and off the ice. She has played with the men before and she can continue to do so without any problems at all." Mr. O'Connell continued. 

"Mr. O'Connell, the NHL is totally different then any other kind of league that this woman has played in." 

"I know that Sir, but I can assure you that there would be the minimum amount of contact." 

"How's that?" 

"She's a goalie, Sir." _Cool………Hey wait a minute, I'm a goalie. They couldn't be talking about me………could they? I mean, I have been playing with the boys since I was five years old, and I have been able to hold my own. _

"A goalie?" 

"Yes, Sir, and a damned good one too." 

"Can I say something Sir?" I looked down the table to see the Bruins' current goalie, Andrew Raycroft, standing. 

"Go ahead." 

"Sir, this goalie is dear to all of our hearts here in the Bruins organization. We know that she can hold her own because she has done it before. You see Sir; this woman is the fiancé of one of our players. She has participated in pick up games with us during the off season. There is not a man in this room that would tell you that she couldn't stand on her own. She has already proved to us that she can, now let her prove it to the world." _Oh my God. _Realization suddenly hit me. They were talking about me. I looked over at Adam and he just smiled at me. 

"I told you so," he whispered to me. 

"Are you speaking of Julie Gaffney?" 

"Yes Sir. If you have seen her play, you should know of her capabilities." Mr. O'Connell answered. 

"I've seen her play. And yes, she has stood her own with the men. However, at this time, the NHL can not take this risk. I am sorry, but I will have to deny your request for a rule change." 

"Then you can expect to see us in court, Sir." Mr. Jacobs announced. 

"If that is the way it must be." Mr. Bettman replied before walking out of the room. 

Adam and I stood as the owner, GM, and coach headed over to us. "Don't worry; we are going to fight this. Would either of you happen to have Gordon Bombay's phone number? I think he would be the right man for this job. The word is, he is a good lawyer." Mr. Jacobs announced. 

"That is an understatement. I think he would be perfect as well, especially since he is very protective of his old team." Adam responded. "I don't have a number, but I have his email at home." 

"Please bring it to my office in the morning." Mr. Jacob's turned and left with Mr. O'Connell and Sullivan behind him. 

"So, are you ready to go home?" Adam asked me as we headed for the door. 

"Actually, I was hoping that we could go shopping for wedding stuff. I answered as we stepped out into the sunlight. I saw him cringe as I said the word 'shopping' "Please." I begged. 

"Alright," he conceded. 

"Hey sweetie, did you know that they wanted me the whole time?" 

"Pretty much." He said as we got into the car and he started the engine. 

"Then why didn't you tell me?" 

"For one thing I was sworn to secrecy. And for another, I didn't want to get your hopes up for something that may not happen. 

"That's sweet, Adam. But don't worry; I know how unlikely it is that they will let me play. My hopes aren't set on anything, except for being your wife and the future mother of your children." He leaned in and kissed me. "I love you Adam." 

"I love you, too." He pulled out of the driveway and we headed off to shop for wedding items. 

**Please note the review button. Please push it and leave a comment.**


	7. Mini Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Mini Reunion**

Adam's POV

I'm not quite sure what is going to happen. The trial will not be occurring until after the draft which makes absolutely no sense at all. The case won't even be heard until August, which means Julie and I will have to cut our honeymoon short. It's been a month; one would think that they would have come to a permanent solution by now. The draft is this weekend and a few of the ducks stand to be drafted: Guy and Jesse (who decided to for go his last year of college and enter the draft). Anyway, they have asked Julie and me to come and be their guests as they wait for their names to be called. They are sure to be first round picks. That's where we are now, in New York. Currently we are driving to the hotel, where we are supposed to meet them at. I pulled into the parking lot and found a place. I turned off the engine and lightly nudged Julie in the ribs. We had decided to drive down rather then take a plane and she had slept the entire way here.

"Ow. Adam, why did you do that?" She's always a little cranky when she first wakes up.

I smiled. "We're here. Are you ready to go in or would you like some time to wake up first?"

She yawned. "No, I'm alright. Let's go on in. Do you think they are already here?"

"Probably. We're supposed to meet them in the lobby."

She nodded and the opened her door, stepping out into the parking lot. I got the luggage out of the car and we walked slowly into the hotel. We walked through the front door and sure enough, there was Jesse, Guy, and Connie waiting in the lobby. Julie immediately ran over to Connie and they embraced in a big hug. It had been six weeks since we found out Connie was pregnant and I must say, you can certainly tell it. I walked slowly over to them after I sat our things down on the round. "Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Busy." Guy smiled. "When you guys called Connie was already five and a half months pregnant. Now she is nearly seven. We've been trying to get the nursery ready in time."

I looked over at Julie and she was already busy rubbing Connie's stomach with amazement. I can't wait until Julie and I can experience it. Well, at least as long as she doesn't try to break up with me when we run into the possibility. "Congratulations man. You must be really excited."

"Yeah, but also nervous."

"Believe me, I understand." I turned to Jesse. "Hey man. When you emailed me, you didn't tell me you were leaving college early."

"That's because I hadn't decided yet."

"What about you Cake eater? Are you nervous about marrying Julie?" Guy asked, glancing over at Connie and Julie.

"Not at all. After everything we've went through together, it will be a nice change to call her my wife instead of my girlfriend. I mean, do you have any idea how long I have waited for this?"

"Hey Adam, are you going to give me a hug or what?" I turned to see that Connie and Julie were now standing next to me.

"Julie embraced Guy and Jesse in hugs as I hugged Connie. "Only one more month, right Banksie?"

"Oh yeah. The wedding is only a month away. But Julie's parents are flying everyone out a week early. Kind of a little vacation before the wedding." I looked at her growing tummy once more. "Are you sure you are going to be okay to fly?"

"Yeah, I'll be perfectly fine to fly." She answered as she snuggled into Guy's arms.

"So, Connie?" Julie asked from next to me. "Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?"

"A girl. Guy has always wanted a little girl."

"That's so sweet." I looked at my watch. "Are you guys already checked in?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Well, I think Julie and I should get checked in and we will meet you back down here."

"Alright." Guy stated as Julie and I walked up to the counter and checked in, before heading upstairs with our luggage. After quickly putting our bags away, we headed back down to the lobby. The five of us piled into Guy's mini van and headed off to dinner.

"So Julie," Jesse started. "Any idea about what is going to happen with the Bruins?"

"I have no idea. The hearing isn't even until August." Julie answered.

"So then what are they doing with the draft?" Guy asked.

"I have no idea." Julie stated, and then looked to me. "Adam?"

"I don't know either. I guess they will draft someone else, or take a chance and draft you in hopes that they can get the rule reversed."

"If they draft me they are stupid. I mean, what are the real chances that this rule is going to be reversed?"

"In today's world," Connie started, "better then you think."

"I guess." Julie said then decided to change the subject back to Connie and Guy's baby. "Have you guys thought of any names for the little one?"

"Well, Guy likes Rebecca Lynn while I like Kelly Marie." Connie answered. "We may go with some sort of combination, but we're not really sure yet. We still have a little while to decide."

"That time will be gone before you guys know it." I told them as I took a bite of my spaghetti.

"Yeah, it seams like only yesterday when Connie found out she was pregnant and now we will be parents in two short months." Guy stated. "What do you guys think about the names?"

"I like Kelly." Connie stated.

"I like Rebecca." I stated.

"Jesse?" Guy looked at him. "I guess you are the tie breaker."

Jesse smiled as his thoughts wondered off into space. "I used to date a Rebecca. That girl was generous."

"Alright then, Kelly it is." Guy announced as Jesse came back to reality.

"What was the question again?" Jesse asked.

We shook our heads and laughed before Connie turned to him. "Just never mind Jesse." The rest of the dinner went off without incident. It consisted mainly of old stories that happened during the days of the ducks. I knew then that this was going to be an interesting trip.

**Should the Bruins draft Julie anyhow? Will she even be on the board when the bruins pick? Please push the little blue button and give me your opinion. **


	8. NHL Draft

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ducks. 

**A/N:** I have no idea what the actual draft order the teams selected in for this year's draft, so let's just pretend that my order is right. Also, apparently our administrator can't decide if he wants to block this site or not. It's been blocked one week and the not the next. I don't get it. Anyway, as it has been blocked again, I will be restricting myself to weekend updates once again. I wish my administrator would make up his damn mind about whether or not to keep it blocked or keep it unblocked. 

**NHL Draft**

**Julie's POV **

Adam and I arrived at Madison Square Garden , where the draft was being held, early the next morning. By the time we met up with Connie, Guy, and Jesse, it was time to take our seats in the green room. Jesse and Guy were expected to go high and we were seated directly in front of the stage. 

We were served a lunch of chicken fingers an hour before the draft was scheduled to begin. I had just finished eating when the moment everyone had been waiting for finally arrived. The commissioner appeared on stage. "I would like to welcome you all to the 2006 NHL rookie draft. The Pittsburg Penguins are officially on the clock." The commissioner headed backstage, as the Penguins had five minutes to make up their minds on which player they wanted to take. The Penguins, apparently, didn't need the entire five minutes, as the commissioner appeared once again no more than two minutes later. "With the first pick in the 2006 NHL draft, the Pittsburg Penguins select, Sidney Crosby of Canada . The New York Islanders are now on the clock." 

"I think you will go next, Guy." Adam mentioned, breaking the silence at the table. 

"I hope so, I love this city." Guy stated. "I could defiantly see Connie and me doing well here." 

"So could I. There are so many places for me to go shopping." Connie spoke up. 

"Great. It sounds like she's already got all of the contract money spent." 

"It would be easier, if I knew now how much you were going to be getting." Connie smiled. 

The commissioner once again appeared on the stage and the present Islander fans went nuts. "With the second pick in the 2006 NHL draft, your New York Islanders select, Guy Germaine from the University of Wisconsin ." 

Guy jumped up excitedly and hugged Connie tightly. We watched as he slowly walked up on stage and the jersey was presented to him. He held it over his chest as he smiled and pictures were taken. 

Guy returned to the table nearly a half an hour later. As he did, the commissioner once again arrived on stage. "With the eighth pick in the 2006 NHL draft, the Minnesota Wild selects, Jesse Hall from the University of Minnesota ." 

Jubilation once again filled our table. This time we watched as Jesse headed up on stage and was presented his jersey. I could tell that Jesse couldn't have been happier to be staying in Minnesota . 

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. "Now that we have witnessed our friends get drafted, we can go shopping. Connie can start spending Guy's money." 

"I'm ready." Connie said excitedly. 

"Don't I get a say in this?" Guy asked. 

"No," Connie told him as Guy handed her his wallet. 

"Women." Guy said, shaking his head. 

"Can't we stay a while longer?" Adam asked. 

"Why?" 

"Well for one thing, I want to be here when Jesse gets back. For another, I would like to see who we draft." Adam answered. 

"Adam, you can find out on TV, or even better, you can find out at your first practice." I told him. I really wanted to go shopping before we left town. It would be the perfect opportunity to get some more wedding stuff. 

"Pleas," Adam pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and giving me those sad puppy dog eyes. _Damn him! _He knew I wouldn't be able to resist the puppy dog face. 

"Fine," I surrendered. "What pick do they have?" 

Adam brightened up and smiled. "The twenty-fourth." He answered. _Great. Sixteen picks away. I'll never get to see the stores of New York . _

Jesse returned about seven picks later and a conversation was picked up. 

"I can't believe Minnesota picked me." Jesse stated. 

"I take it you are happy?" Guy asked. 

"Yeah. The only reason why I left early was so that I could take care of my family and to keep my dad from having to work overtime." Jesse smiled. "Now I can do that from the very same city." 

Adam smiled. "We're all really happy for you man." 

"I've already called my father and he is even more excited then I am." 

"Speaking of fathers, I think mine is looking pretty dumb right about now." Adam stated, grinning. 

"Adam!" I scolded, surprised. Though his father gad been tough on him, I had never heard Adam say anything out of the way about his father. 

"No, it's true. He always thought I was so much better then the ducks. He always said the Ducks were nobody's and they were bringing me down. Now look at us, you guys just went as lottery picks, Charlie's with the Ducks, and the Bashes are going to sign with Chicago ." 

"I bet his does feel at least a little dumb." Jesse agreed. 

"Yeah, especially after what happened with Riley and Cole. He wanted you to stay with the Varsity team and it turned out they were juicing up on steroids." Guy stated. 

"Yeah, it was great to see those two kicked out of school." Adam agreed. 

"And then things quieted down after Scooter became captain." I chimed in. 

"Not to mention the fact that Scooter was actually the only one on that team to make it to the NHL." Connie stated. 

"Yeah, that's what six NHL players for us and one for Varsity." Adam stated. "Seven, if Julie is allowed to at least be signed as a free agent at the court hearing. I think I made the right choice." 

"Yeah," I agreed. 

"With the twenty-third pick in the 2006 NHL draft," the commissioner's words caught my attention and for some reason I felt I needed to listen. "The Tampa Bay Lighting selects, Julie Gaffney from the Boston College ." _WHAT? _

**Please push the blue button and leave an inspirational review! **

**A/N: **I wrote these updates out throughout the week and meant to post them all on Friday. However, on my way home, I was in a car accident and broke my ankle. I'm only posting these now because they are already typed out. I probably won't get around to typing anything else out and posting for at least a week or two. I'm sorry for any inconvenience. 


	9. Fight

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks. 

**Fight **

Adam's POV 

A million thoughts went through my head as I watched Julie walk up on the stage and take the jersey from the not to pleased commissioner. Julie was smiling brightly, but I couldn't bring myself to be happy. Julie being drafted by a team in another city was a big problem. I wanted to throw up. 

"Are you okay man?" Guy asked. 

"What do you think?" I snapped, even though I didn't mean to. 

Julie didn't return until almost an hour later. "Let's get out of here." I told her as I drug her out of the room. 

"Bye guys," Julie waved to the others. 

"What's wrong Adam?" Julie asked as we got in the car. 

"Nothing." I answered. "I'm just tired." 

"Are you angry with me?" 

"No." I lied. I was angry with her. I was angry that she didn't even seem a little hurt by the fact that we are going to be in different cities. What does that say about our relationship? 

"I can't believe I actually got drafted." Julie stated, smiling, as she latched her seatbelt. 

"Isn't this great Adam?" She asked. 

I don't know what came over me, but I completely snapped. "Great for whom, Julie? It sure as hell isn't great for me." 

"Aren't you happy for me?" Julie asked, hurt. 

"How can I be? D you have any idea what this means. Has it even come across your mind?" I continued to yell and I could see the tears forming in Julie's eyes. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you would be happy for me." 

"Well I'm not." I yelled back, tipping the iceberg. Julie's tears spilled over and she sobbed the rest of the way back to the hotel. Even worse, she didn't talk to me the entire way back to Boston . When we got home she headed straight to our room and slammed the door. I followed her inside. 

"Julie. I'm sorry okay." I told her. "But I can't be happy about this." 

"And why not Adam? I thought you loved me." 

"I do." 

"But you're angry that something good has happened to me." 

"Something good?" I found myself raising my voice once more. "How can you call something that splits us up something good?" 

"It's only splitting us apart because you are acting like an ass." Julie yelled back. 

"I guess you really are a blonde." I yelled. 

I immediately felt her hand slap my face. "I guess I now know how you really feel." 

"What's wrong Jules? Is it close to the truth? If you are so smart, why don't you realize that we are going to be in different cities?" 

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" 

"It has everything to do with everything. I can't believe how excited you are to be living in a different city then me." 

"What?" Julie stopped dead in her tracks. 

"You heard me. I guess I know where I stand in the scheme of things with you. You don't give a damn that we are going to be so far apart." 

"You are so full of it Adam. How long could it be for? A couple of weeks until they decide that I can't play. You just can't stand it that something good has happened to me for a change. You're not going to be the one in the spotlight." 

"Oh give me a break. This isn't what this is about and you know it." 

"Then enlighten me Adam. What the hell is this about? You said yourself that they probably won't rule for me." I couldn't think of anything to say so I remained quiet. "That's what I thought." Julie yelled as she pulled out a suitcase. 

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled. 

"I'm packing Adam." She yelled at me. "I have to be in Tampa tomorrow afternoon for a press conference." 

I closed the suitcase and threw it across the floor. "You're not going." 

"Yes, I am." Julie told me as she picked the suitcase up and continued packing. 

"I forbid it." I knew I was overstepping my boundary, but I had to find a way for her to stay. 

"You what?" 

"I forbid it." 

She pushed me up against the wall. "Just because we are getting married doesn't mean that you have a right to boss me around." 

"Don't you even give a fuck about us?" She remained quiet, seeming to be thinking about something. "Hmm. Apparently you don't. Is this what it's going to be like when we're married?" I yelled louder. "You not caring about our relationship and acting like a complete bitch." I could hardly believe the words had come out of my mouth. I once again felt her slap me, this time harder then before. 

"No." She choked out threw tears. 

"Good." I told her calmly. Before I could even react I felt a small, hard object hit me on the forehead. 

"Because we're not getting married." It was then that I realized that she had taken her engagement ring off and thrown it at me. 

"Excuse me." 

"You heard me." She pushed past me. "I am not going to be with someone who can't support me and I am not going to stand here and take your abuse." 

"Don't you walk out that door!" I commanded her as I followed her into the living room. 

She didn't pay me any attention as she opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "Goodbye Adam." She told me sternly, before slamming the door shut. 

"Well fine then. Just go. See if I care. I'm better off with out you." I yelled. 

It didn't take me long to regret everything I had said. I raced out the door to try and catch her. I made it to the parking lot just in time to see her speed out onto the highway. 

"Goodbye, Julie." I headed back into the apartment and picked the ring up and looked at it before falling to my knees, with tears streaming down my face. "What the hell have I done?" I whispered as I held the ring in my hand. 

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment! I promise I will be updating more regularly, especially since I finished rewriting TOL. **


	10. Tampa

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. 

**Tampa**

Julie's POV 

I couldn't believe the things Adam had said to me. I never would have thought that he could be so cold hearted. I boarded the plane without looking back. _If Adam can't support me, then I don't need him. I'll just find someone better in Tampa …someone who will support me and not act like a complete jackass. _I looked out the window as the plane took off. _Oh, who am I kidding? I'll never find anyone I love as much as I do Adam. What the hell have I done? Wait a minute Julie…You didn't do anything. He did this remember. He is the one who completely over reacted over nothing. He's the one who called you a bitch, not the other way around. He doesn't deserve you. But then again, he does care for me more then anyone else ever has. But then, why did he act the way he did? I'm so confused. Why do boys have to be so damned complicated? _

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I was having such a wonderful dream about Adam and the way things used to be when the stupid flight attendant had to wake me up. "We're here Miss." 

"Oh, um, sorry." I told her as I rose from my seat and headed off the plane. I looked around the airport and I finally saw a man holding a sign with my name on it. 

"Miss Gaffney, I will be your chauffer. Mr. Feaster sent me here to pick you up." 

"Who's that?" 

"The general manager of course." He told me. "I have to get you to your press conference or he is going to have my head." 

The guy drove like a maniac, but he got me to the arena in one piece. The press was already there waiting on me and I was dragged up onto the podium. The lights from the flashing cameras blinded me as the questions started flying my way. 

"How does it feel to be the first women ever drafted into the NHL?" 

"It feels great." I answered honestly. _It would feel better if Adam were here next to me, supporting me. _"I am so honored to be the woman who breaks through the gender barrier." 

"Are you glad to be leaving the cold weather of Boston ?" 

"I actually like the cold weather. It's really the only thing I've ever known, as I lived in Maine and Minnesota prior to Boston ." 

"How do you see yourself fitting in with the Lighting?" 

"I see myself fitting in very well. The Lighting lost their starting goalie during free agency and I hope that I will be able to step in and maybe compete for a starting spot." 

"Aren't you afraid of getting hurt while playing with the men?" 

"Why should I be?" I answered. "I have been playing with and against boys my entire life. They don't intimidate me in the least bit." _Except for Adam. Now I'll have to go against him and he is the only person that has been able to consistently score against me. I hope our first game isn't against Boston . _

"Isn't it true that you are romantically involved with Adam Banks from the Bruins? How is that going to affect you?" 

"I don't see where my personal relationships have anything to do with my playing for the Lighting." 

The questions seemed to go on forever before I was finally taken back to my hotel room. I missed Adam terribly and I didn't want to do anything but sleep. I didn't know how I was going live without him. _Why did I have to tell him that we were over? _

My longing for Adam grew stronger over the next couple of weeks. Summer practice was finally starting and I thought I was doing quite well. Those men were no match for my goal stopping abilities. I wanted to be able to call Adam up and tell him how well I was doing. Unfortunately, I couldn't bring myself to do it. 

I pulled out the picture of Adam I kept in my change purse. "What went so wrong?" I asked, as a tear fell down my face. This was the way it was every night, I cried myself to sleep. It was at this point that I knew what I had to do. 

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review!**


	11. Trade Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Trade Me**

Adam's POV

After a couple of weeks without Julie, I was absolutely miserable. How could I have been so stupid? I said stupid things and let her walk out of my life without even a little fight. It became apparent what I had to do. It was the only way I had a chance.

I got dressed and headed down to the arena. I lightly knocked on the General Manager's door. "Come in." I heard him yell from the inside.

"Sir," I stuck my head in the door. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Is there something bothering you Adam?"

"Yes Sir." I came inside, closing the door behind me and then sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"You have seemed down lately." He told me. "Let me guess, you are missing Julie."

"That is an understatement." I told him. "I am going crazy without her."

"That is understandable." He told me. "What is it that I can do for you Adam?"

"I want to be traded to Tampa Bay." I told him sternly.

He looked surprised. "Adam, don't you think you 're over reacting just a little bit?" He asked me. "I mean, don't you think you should think about what you are asking?"

"I have." I told him. "And I want to be with Julie. She is more important to me then anything. So you have two choices. You can trade me to Tampa or I will quit. It's as simple as that. I want to be with Julie, even if it means I never play another game."

I got up and walked out the door, barely hearing him tell me, "I'll try to work something out."

Julie's POV

I headed down to the arena and into the GM's office. "I don't want to be here." I told him as I sat down in front of his desk.

"Excuse me."

"You took me away from my fiancé in Boston. They were going to draft me and Adam and I could have still been together."

"You are the first woman to ever be drafted. Are you telling me that you would rather have some guy instead?"

"Yeah." I told him. "I wish to be traded. I'm probably not going to get to play anyway, so why not just trade me and get someone that you can use.?"

"If your so confident that the NHL won't rule in your favor, why can't you stick it out until then?" He asked as the phone rang.

"Because I can't be without Adam for another minute." I told him. I wasn't sure if he had heard me; he was too involved with his phone call to even notice.

He hung up the phone. "We have a trade worked out."

"I want to go to Boston, not some other team." I told him.

"I think You'll like this trade."

Adam's POV

I gave the Bruins a couple of days to arrange something before I left. I packed my suitcase as I watched Sportscenter. Suddenly Chris Burman came on the screen. "I have some breaking news out of Boston. The Bruins have traded Zdeno Chara to the Tampa Bay Lightning."

I didn't even let him finish before I flipped the television off. "That wasn't what I had in mind." I told myself. "Oh well. A man's got to do what a mans got to do." I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I barely got the door open, when I was suddenly embraced in a hug and was pulled into a passionate kiss. The kiss ended sometime later and I looked at my attacker. "JULIE."

**Please push the blue button and leave a review! I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	12. Talk

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Talk **

Julie's POV

As soon as Adam opened the door, I embraced him in the most passionate kiss I could muster. "Julie." He screamed when the kiss was finally over. The look on his face was priceless. It was the Adam that I knew and loved, not the one who had said such spiteful things to me. "What are you doing here?" He asked pulling me inside. I took immediate notice of the suitcases that were lying on the floor.

"I missed you. I couldn't be away from you any longer." I answered as I kissed him once more.

"But what about the Lighting?" He asked.

"I don't care about them." I told him. "I care about you. Therefore, I did what I had to do."

"And that would be?"

"I asked that they trade me to Boston." I told him as we sat down on the sofa.

I was a little surprised that Adam started laughing at me. "You did?" He asked, still cracking up.

"Yes. I did." I told him sternly. "Just what in the hell is so funny?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"It's just that." He started, still laughing. "I did the same thing."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah." He told me, finally starting to calm down. "I missed you Julies. I went to the General Manager and demanded that he trade me or else I would quit."

"And that is why your bags are packed?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was going to Tampa either way." He told me. "They never traded me, they traded Zdeno Chara."

"Yeah, I know." I told him. "They traded him for me."

"They did?" He asked and I nodded. "I was just getting ready to quit. I turned the television off after they said he was the one traded. I guess I should have took the time to see who they were trading him for."

"Yeah, you should have." I told him.

Adam smiled as he looked into my eyes. "I'm so glad you came back to me." He paused. "You have come back to me, haven't you?"

"It depends." I told him. "You said a lot of hurtful things Adam."

"I know." His smile faded. "I am so sorry Jules. I have no idea what came over me. I think I was just scared."

"Scared of what, Adam?"

He took a deep breath. "Of losing you."

"Adam, why would you think that you were going to lose me?"

"I told you Jules. We were going to be thousands of miles away. I was afraid that you would meet some other guy and I would be history."

"Adam, that's silly."

"Maybe to you, but it wasn't to me. It really scared me that I might lose you. We were supposed to be getting married, becoming closer together. Instead we were getting farther apart. I freaked out."

"That's an understatement Adam." I told him. "You really scared me. I had no idea that you could be so controlling."

"I didn't know I could be either. It was wrong of me to act that way and I certainly didn't mean to scare you. For some reason, I actually thought acting that way would make you stay."

"You were only pushing me further away."

"I know that now." He told me. "And I know that I am never going to act that way again. You are your own person and you have a right to do whatever you want. It was wrong of me to try and control you like that. I just hope that you can forgive me for being such an idiot."

"On one condition." I told him.

"Anything."

"You promise me that you will never act like an idiot again." I told him.

"No promises on the idiot part. Let's face it, when it comes to women, guys tend to act like idiots, but I promise I will never act the way I did that night, ever again."

"Fair enough," I told him. "I guess you're right. Guys are idiots when it comes to women." I smiled.

"Hey!" He acted offended before attacking me with his tickling fingers. "Take it back or pay the price."

I couldn't contain my laughter. "No way, you're the one who said it first." He continued tickling me until I just couldn't take it anymore. "Okay stop."

"Not until you say uncle."

"Uncle." I told him as the tickling stopped. He smiled at his momentary victory. I took the opportunity to tackle him and push him off the sofa. I fell on top of him and I just couldn't help myself.

I kissed his lips softly and he immediately responded. The kiss quickly turned passionate as Adam started undoing the buttons on my blouse. Unwilling to be outdone, I pulled his shirt over his head. The rest of our clothes were shed quickly and he was inside me immediately. There were no stray touches, kisses, or foreplay. Not that there really needed to be after two weeks apart. It was just us and it was amazing.

Afterwards, we snuggled together, sweaty and exhausted. "Did I mention that I really missed you?" Adam asked.

"I think you just showed me."

"Yeah that was the most amazing…" Adam started. "Maybe we should fight more often."

"I hate it when we fight, but you're right. Make up sex is hot." I agreed.

"Jules?"

"Hmm?"

"There's just one more thing." He told me as he got up and headed to his room, giving me a great view of his cute little butt. He came back a few seconds later with a little black box. "Would you still do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?"

"There is nothing that I want more." I told him as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me passionately. As for the rest of the night, well, we really should fight more often.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment. **


	13. Babies

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks.

**Babies **

Adam's POV

Once Julie and I finally made up, several times, the weeks seemed to fly by. Our wedding was in four days and our excitement was through the roof. Today was our flight to Paris, where Julie decided that the wedding had to be held. I didn't care where it was as long as Julie and I got married. Julie's father has insisted upon paying for the entire wedding. Who am I to stop him? I can only imagine what this is going to cost him, not that money is a problem for him though.

"Are you ready to go Adam?" Julie asked me. "If we don't leave soon, we will never make it through security before our flight leaves."

"Good point." I told her. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess we are ready to get going." I told her.

We arrived at the airport a half an hour later and started our fight through airport security. Eventually we made it through and headed for the waiting area reserved for our flight.

"I'm glad we have that over with." Julie told me, sitting down next to me.

"Me too." I answered. "How much longer is it until our flight leaves?"

Julie looked at her watch. "Just about five minutes or so."

"Great." I answered as I thought back to all of the things we had been through together. "Jules?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you thought you were pregnant, that first summer we were together?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Would you really have left me if you were?" I asked.

"I don't think I would have. I was psycho back then. I was scared and didn't know what I was saying." She told me. "I'm really glad we weren't pregnant then."

"Me too." I answered. "But if we had of been, what would you have wanted?"

"A girl I guess." She answered. "Let me guess, you wanted a little boy?"

"A daddy's little girl actually. If we have a son, I'm afraid I'll end up being like my father was with me and I don't want that."

"Let's not even go there. You are nothing like your father."

"I guess." I answered, dropping the subject of my father. "What about our future kids?"

"What about them?"

"What do you think they will look like?"

"If we have a son, he would defiantly look like you and get all the ladies." Julie answered.

"If he looks like me, I doubt he would get all the ladies. I certainly didn't get them all."

"You were just shy. It's a wonder you had the guts to come to me for advice."

"I still can't believe I did that." I told her.

"I'm glad you did and I'm really glad you took my advice and kissed me." Julie told me, then paused, thinking for a moment. "Our son won't be as shy as you."

"The ladies still weren't coming my way." I reminded her.

"All of the girls in the school thought you were hot. There is a reason you were voted best smile Adam."

"Because I have a great dentist?" I guessed.

Julie smiled. "Because every girl adored you, especially your smile. That's why I was so surprised when you picked me."

"It shouldn't have surprised you that much. There was a reason I always wanted to study with you." I answered, then thought back to my original question. "I think our kids will look like a combination of both of us."

"Probably." Julie agreed.

"He or she will have long blonde hair and blue eyes." I told her.

"It doesn't really have much of a choice there does it?"

"Not according to those hereditary squares we always did in biology. What where they called again?"

"I don't remember." Julie answered.

"Me neither."

"What else?" Julie asked. "I think our babies will defiantly have your smile."

"And they will have your soft skin and complexion." I added running the back of my hand down Julie's cheeks.

"They will defiantly have your ears." Julie told me. "Mine are just plain deformed."

"No they aren't. Your ears are very cute." I told her. "Our baby will defiantly have your cute little nose." I placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose and she giggled.

"They will have your gentle heart." Julie smiled at me.

"And their mother's wonderful personality." I told her as I looked around the airport terminal. "Uh, Julie?"

"Yeah," she looked up.

"Where did everybody go?" I asked. My eyes grew wide as realization dawned on me. "We didn't miss……Julie what time is it?"

Julie looked down at her watch and then back up at me. "Ten thirty."

"So that means…" I trailed off.

"Our plane left fifteen minutes ago." Julie finished.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational comment. **


	14. Pregnant

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the ducks.

**Pregnant**

Julie's POV

Once Adam and I figured out what we had done, we immediately got tickets for the next flight. This time we sat in silence until our flight number was called. We wanted to make sure that we didn't make the same mistake twice.

"We boarded the plane successfully and slept the entire way to France. When we arrived, mine and Adam's parents were there waiting for us.

"What happened to the two of you?" Adam's father asked.

"We missed our flight," I announced.

"Julie sweetie, were you taking too long to get ready again?" My mother asked.

"No." Adam answered for me. "We got to the airport in plenty of time."

"Then how the hell did you miss your flight?" Adam's father asked.

"Julie and I were discussing what our baby is going to look like." Adam told them, obviously overlooking how his words sounded.

Adam's mother looked at me with her hand on her chest. "You're pregnant?"

"You're sleeping with my daughter?" My father eyed Adam.

"Well surely you didn't think they have been living together for four years and not having sex?" Adam's father asked, looking at my father as if he were an idiot.

"How far along are you?" My mother asked.

"Are you sure you should be flying in your gentle condition?" Adam's mother asked me.

"You're sleeping with my daughter?"

"You really need to get over that." Adam's father told my dad.

"Get over what, the fact that your son has stolen my daughter's innocence?"

"Michael, honey, please. They are getting married in three days. What difference does it make?" My mother reasoned.

"Will everyone calm down." I told them.

"Julie is not pregnant." Adam told them.

"You said you were discussing what your baby was going to look like."

"Our future baby." I told them.

"Oh." Adam's father commented.

"Well, that's a relief." My father added.

"That's for sure." My mother added.

"The two of you certainly aren't ready to be parents." Adam's mother finished.

"Is everyone else already here?" Adam asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, everyone is here." My father answered. "You guys are supposed to meet your friends for dinner."

"We'll drop you off at the restaurant." Adam's father told us as we headed over to the baggage claim. Luckily, our bags were still there and we were able to collect them without a problem.

As promised, we were dropped off at the restaurant, where the Ducks, Orion, and Bombay were waiting for us.

"There you guys are. We were getting worried." Bombay told us.

"We missed our flight talking about what our future baby is going to look like." I explained.

"And before anyone asks, no Julie is not pregnant." Adam told them.

"Excuse me?" Orion asked.

"We told our parents what happened and they assumed that Julie was pregnant." Adam explained.

"We already ordered for you guys." Charlie told us. "I hope that is okay."

"Yeah," I answered. "That's fine."

"Good." Connie answered.

Our food arrived just as we sat down. "Did you two work everything out?" Guy asked us.

"We're here aren't we." Adam answered.

"So, how's everyone been?" I asked.

"Portman and I made it through camp." Fulton announced.

"Yeah, and we're going to be ready to take that cup away from Adam." Portman stated.

"Dream on." Charlie told them. "If anyone takes the cup away , it's going to be the Ducks."

"Nobody's taking it away." Adam stated confidently. "I have Julie on my team now and non of you can score against her."

"So does this mean the NHL is going to let you play?" Kenny asked.

"I hope so." I answered.

"I'm ready for seconds." Goldberg announced.

"Already?" Averman asked.

"I'm a growing man and I need my share of food." Goldberg defended himself.

"Yeah, your share, not everyone's share." Russ told him.

"Shut up." Goldberg told him as he started his desert.

"Are you ready for your bachelor party?" Jesse asked.

"Bachelor party?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, a get together to celebrate Adam's last night as a single man." Jesse explained.

"Oh, I see." Dwayne answered.

"Guy's that's not necessary." Adam told them.

"Yeah, it is." Guy answered.

"Julie, are any of your friends from Maine single?" Luis asked. "If they are, I think I would rather attend the Bachelorette party."

"Forget it Luis." I told him.

"I really think they are interested in me." Luis insisted. "I saw the way they were looking at this gorgeous body."

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Adam. This is going to be one interesting wedding.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	15. Bachelor Parties

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Ducks. Any character that you do not recognize, minus the stripper are Julie's friends from Maine, and Christina is her sister.

**Bachelor Parties **

Adam's POV

I looked around the club, still confused about how I ended up here. Oh yeah, I was kidnapped. Kidnapped by my own friends. What kind of friends are they?

"Adam my man." Charlie told me. "Welcome to your bachelor party."

"I told you guys that this was not necessary." I protested as I looked at the male ducks sitting around me.

"Yes it is man." Luis patted me on the shoulder as our drinks arrived.

"I don't think Julie would like this." I complained.

"Who cares?" Russ asked. "Tonight you can't think about Julie."

"But I'm marrying Julie tomorrow. How can I not think about her?" I asked.

"That's it. From now on, every time you mention Julie you have to down a shot." Jesse commanded. "This is your last night as a free man, enjoy it."

"Alright, but Julie.." I didn't even finish the sentence before Portman stopped me.

"That's one shot." Portman slid the glass my way. Reluctantly, I downed it.

"Great." Guy stated. "How about some Jokes?"

"I got one." Fulton stated. "A guy out on the golf course takes a high speed ball right in the crotch. Writhing in agony, he falls to the ground. As soon as he could manage, he took himself to the doctor. He said "How bad is it doc?...I'm going on my honeymoon next week and my fiancée is still a virgin in every way." The doctor told him, "I'll have to put your willie in a splint to let it heal and keep it straight. It should be okay next week." He took four tongue depressors and formed a neat little 4 sided splint, and wired it all together; ...an impressive work of art. The guy mentions none of this to his girl, marries her, and goes on their honeymoon. That night in the motel room, she rips open her blouse to reveal her beautiful breasts. This was the first time he had seen them. She said, "You're the first; no one has EVER touched these breasts." He immediately drops his pants and replies,..."Look at this, ...it's still in the CRATE!"

The Ducks burst out laughing. I wasn't that amused. I was too busy wondering what the hell Julie was doing.

"What wrong Banksie?" Averman asked. "Didn't you like the joke?"

"Yeah, it was fine." I answered.

"Maybe you will like this one better." Averman told me, then proceeded to tell the joke. "There are three blondes stranded on an island. Suddenly, a fairy appears and offers to grant each one of them one wish. The first blonde asks to be intelligent. So, instantly, the fairy turns her into brunette, and she then swims off the island. The next blonde asks to be even more intelligent than the previous one. So, instantly, the fairy turns her into redhead. The redhead builds a boat and sails off the island. The third blonde asks to become even more intelligent than the previous two. So, the fairy turns her into a man, and he walks across the bridge."

The Ducks all laughed once more, but I could only roll my eyes. "Julie and Connie would kick your ass over that one." 

"He did it again." Kenny spoke up. "That's another shot."

"Fine." I agreed. I downed the shot as a stripper walked over to our table.

"I hear this is a bachelor party. Who is the lucky man?" She asked.

"I am." I answered.

"You look like you could use a lap dance." She told me.

My eyes went wide. I didn't need a lap dance, but I figured I could at least have a little fun with it. "I think it would be even better to see you give one of my friends a lap dance. But who?"

All of their hands went up immediately. I was trying to decide who it would be funniest to see in that position. My eyes then fell on the right person. "How about Goldberg and Dwayne, sitting at the other end of the table."

Goldberg nearly jumped for joy as the stripper approached him. She removed her bra, revealing her breasts as she started rubbing her body over the two sucks. Dwayne blushed and Goldberg looked like he was ready to faint. I couldn't help but laugh as they freaked out.

"I am in heaven." Goldberg shouted, gaining the attention of nearly everyone in the club. Unfortunately the dance ended quickly and attention was turned back to me. "So Banksie, are you ready to play a game?"

I was almost afraid to ask? "What kind of a game?"

"You see, all you have to do is go out into the crowd and get five women to give you her bra, explaining to her that you have lost yours. To be even more convincing, you have to do this naked." Guy explained. "If you don't get them, you have to spend the rest of the night naked."

"And if I do?" I asked.

"Then we will get nude." Charlie spoke up for the rest of the ducks.

"Do I have any other choice?"

"No." They all answered at once.

Reluctantly, I stood from my seat and headed off. What the hell had I let them talk me into.

I tapped on the shoulder of the first girl I saw. "Excuse me, I have lost my bra, do you think I could borrow yours?" I could hear the guys laugh at me as the girl turned around.

Julie's POV

I am going to kill Connie. I can't believe they drug me here to this stupid nightclub.

"Relax Julie." My friend Melody told me. "Every thing is going to be okay. We are going to have some fun tonight."

"Let's start out with a game." Lucy, another friend from Maine, suggested.

"Uh oh." I answered.

"Don't worry, it will be easy." Jackie confronted me.

My mind was made up, I hated all of my friends for dragging me here.

"Yeah," Connie agreed. "All you have to do is get ten guys to give you a condom."

"Fine," I sighed as I headed to the first guy. "Do you have a condom I could borrow?" The guy smiled at me before digging in his wallet. I took the condom and was about to find another guy when I was tapped on the shoulder.

""Excuse me, I have lost my bra, do you think I could borrow yours?" I turned around ready to slap whoever it was.

"Adam?" I asked.

"Oh god, Julie." he answered.

"Why are you naked?" I asked.

"Why are you asking other men for a condom?"

"I asked you first."

"The guys." I pointed. "I was kidnapped. I have to get five bras or spend the rest of the night naked. If I get them, they have to spend the night naked."

I sighed. "Me too, not the naked part, the kidnapped part"

"Julie, why aren't you off finding more… Adam what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked.

"Go get the rest of the girls. We are going to have some fun with the guys." I answered.

"Go back to them, we'll be there in a minute." I told him and he turned and went back to the Ducks.

The rest of my friends joined me and I told them what we were doing.

"That's perfect." Kelly smiled.

We arrived at the guys' table just in time to hear them tell Adam that he would be naked for the rest of the night. "Hello boys." I told them.

"What is going on here? Not everyone wants to see Banksie nude," Connie told them.

"He didn't do what he was supposed to." Jesse told us.

"Sure he did." Rebecca told him, reaching under her shirt and removing her bra. The rest of us girls did the same. We gave them all to Adam.

"I guess that means you all have to get naked now." Christina answered.

"No," Jenny told us. "They can't get completely naked. They should have to wear the bras."

"That's perfect. You all must get naked except for a bra. Banks meanwhile, as the winner of the game, gets his clothes back." I smiled.

The guys grumbled as they removed their clothing and put on a bra each. Never in my life had I seen anything as offensive as this. We decided to join the guys and the party was on. Unfortunately, the party didn't last much longer. Eventually the manager came out and kicked us out of the club. Apparently, the guys wearing our bras was just to much and some women were starting to faint.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! Next Chapter: The wedding. **


	16. Wedding

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Ducks.

**Wedding **

**Julie's POV**

I still can't believe the day has finally come. Who would have thought that I would be standing here, in my long white wedding dress, ready to marry the man of my dreams in Paris, France. I stood with my father, waiting for the big brown door to open. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally did. My eyes immediately fell upon Adam, as the crowd stood, looking back at me. I can't remember him ever looking as handsome as he did standing up at the alter.

"It's not to late to change your mind." My father whispered in my ear.

"Daddy." I scolded him.

"Are your ready?" He asked.

"I've never been more ready." I told him as we started our march down the isle.

We reached the alter were my father handed me over to Adam and went to sit next to my already crying mother.

"We are gathered here in the sight of God and these witnesses to unite Adam and Julie in holy matrimony. As followers of Jesus Christ, they believe that God created marriage. In Genesis it says, "It is not good for man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him." The Minister began

"Adam and Julie, as you prepare to take these vows, give careful thought and prayer, for as you make them you are making an exclusive commitment one to the other for as long as you both shall live. Your love for each other should never be diminished by difficult circumstances, and it is to endure until death parts you." He continued. "As God's children, your marriage is strengthened by your obedience to your Heavenly Father and His Word. As you let God be in control of your marriage, He will cause your home to be a place of joy and a testimony to the world. Now I ask that you please bow your head for a word of prayer."

"Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless Adam and Julie in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen. You may all be seated now." The minister motioned to the crowd. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"Her mother and I do." My father answered.

Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Adam it is your duty to love Julie as yourself, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger." The minister began. "Julie, it is your duty to treat Adam with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided."

"Adam and Julie, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love." Adam and I smiled at each other.

"Adam, do you take Julie to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?"

Adam smiled at me. "I do."

" Julie, do you take Adam to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?"

I smiled back. "I do."

"Now will the two of you please face each other for the reciting of your vows." Adam and I face each other. "Adam, please repeat after me. I, Adam, take you Julie, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."

"I, Adam, take you Julie, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." Adam then slipped the ring on my finger.

"Julie, please repeat after me." The Minster addressed me. "I, Julie, take you Adam, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness."

"I, Julie, take you Adam, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." I told him before placing the ring on his finger.

"Because Adam and Julie have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever." The minister smiled at us and then turned to Adam. "You may kiss your bride." Adam's lips connected with mine in the sweetest kiss that we had ever shared. We eventually broke apart and the minister announced us. "May I present to you for the very first time. Mr. and Mrs. Adam Banks."

Adam and I did a sprint to the Limo waiting outside and we were whisked away to the wedding reception. Somehow, everyone was already there when we arrived. The reception seemed to go by rather quickly. Adam and I danced and my sister caught the bouquet when I threw it. I bet that didn't make Daddy happy. We were all indulging ourselves in the beautiful wedding cake when Charlie decided that it was time to make his best man speech.

"First, I'd like to join everyone in thanking the people who've made this possible – Julie and Adam, of course, and both Gaffney's and the Bank's –it's been a fabulous time, a really special event, and we can't thank you enough for everything." _Who knew Charlie could be so gracious. _"Most of you probably know that a large group of us here went to high school together. We've known each other since well before freshman year, and we've all been through quite a lot together. And through those experiences, I think we've grown pretty fearless – see me for stories later – but no matter how fearless we may seem at times, there's one thing that I think still… gives us pause. Yeah, marriage – we're all scared of it! "Oh my gosh, are we really that age now?" It's a shock to the system!"  
Charlie paused catching his breath. "But Adam… has been different. He's been totally fearless, except for it taking him six years to ask Julie out. But other then that he has been completely confident about this whole amazing, almost bigger-than-life thing. But what really makes the difference is that whenever he's talked about this day, about Julie, about how they see their life together, he gets this smile on his face. And we can see in that smile alone that this is right, this is great, this is exactly what should happen. And we smile right back, because we know it too – and I'm smiling right now, because here it is, happening!"

I started to wonder how long he was going to be talking. " It's true – I can't imagine a couple more ready, more right for this blessing. And I couldn't ever have imagined a bride more perfect for Adam – thank you, Julie, for bringing him and all of us such happiness." I couldn't help but blush. "And Adam – thanks for blazing the trail for the rest of us. You've shown us that there's nothing to fear – just something amazing that we should all be so lucky to someday share. And thank you both for the state tittles you brought us, but that too is a different story."

After Charlie sufficiently embarrassed us both, he finally concluded his speech. "And now, if you would all raise your glasses for a toast to the bride and groom…  
To Julie and Adam, who have so greatly enriched all of our lives, may you do the same for each other for all your days ahead."

"To Julie and Adam." The rest of the reception repeated as they toasted us.

"Well," Adam started. "Julie and I want to thank you all for being here for us, but we think it's time that we get our honeymoon started."

I nodded my head in agreement, while everyone just smiled at me. We headed out of the reception and to the hotel, ready to begin our lives as husband and wife.

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! **


	17. Honeymoon Interrupted

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Ducks.

**Honeymoon Interrupted**

Adam's POV

I awoke early the next morning to find Julie's naked body in my arms. I still couldn't believe that we had gotten married only hours before. It still felt like a dream. I looked down at Julie and softly kissed her cheek.

"Mmm." She started to stir in my arms.

"Good morning sweetheart." I told her gently. "It's time to wake up. If you don't we'll miss our flight and the first day of our honeymoon."

"Now, I wouldn't want that," Julie told me as she turned in my arms, coming face to face with me. "Do you think we would have enough time to repeat last night before we have to leave?"

"I think we can make time for that." I told her. I leaned over to kiss her, but before we got a chance to really get into it, the phone rang. Sighing, I reach over and picked up the receiver.

"Go away, we don't want to talk to you." I told them before I even knew who was on the other line.

"Mr. Banks it is urgent." The voice on the other line told me.

I instantly recognized the voice. "Mr. Chairelli, is that you?" I asked.

"Of course it is." He answered.

"What is so urgent that you are interrupting Julie and I on our honeymoon?" I asked.

"Forget the honeymoon and get your asses back to Boston!" He told me.

"Why?"

"The hearing is first thing in the morning. A jury has been put together and they are going to be deciding Julie's fate in the league."

"In the morning?" I yelled.

"Yes." He told me. "Now get your asses on the next plane back to the states." He slammed the phone in my ear.

"We have to go." I told Julie, hanging up the phone.

"But what about what we had started?" Julie asked seductively.

"We don't have time." I told her, quickly getting dressed.

"Why not?" she asked. "Who was that?"

"That was mister Chairelli." I told her. "Your hearing is in the morning. We have to get on a plane now."

Julie was out of bed in an instant. Only a few minutes later we were out the door and down to the awaiting car. Luckily, when we got to the airport, we were told the next flight to Boston left in an hour and we were able to purchase the last two seats available. Once on the plane, Julie and I called our parents to let them know what was up. My father even wished Julie good luck., she was the only one of the Ducks he ever liked.

"I hope everything turns out in my favor." Julie told me.

"Don't worry." I told her. "I'm sure that it will. The jury is going to see that you will be able to compete against the guys."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah." I told her. "You had no problem with it in high school or in college. I have faith that you would be just fine."

"I hope the jury feel that way too."

"They will." I patted her hand. "Just wait and see."

**The Next Morning **

Julie and I walked into the court room and sat down next to the general manager. After a few moments the jury came in and took their seats followed by the commissioner of the NHL. The judge was the last one to arrive.

"This court is now called to order." The judge told us. "This session is to determine whether or not a woman will be allowed to play in the NHL for the Boston Bruins. Is that correct?"

"It is sir," Mr. Chairelli answered the question.

"I am going to let each of you sell your side and then the jury will make a decision." The judge told us. "Is that understood?"

"Commissioner, I will let you present your side first." The judge sat back in his seat as the commissioner started his speech.

"As the commissioner of the NHL, I do not believe that Ms. Gaffney," I eyed him. "Excuse me, Mrs. Banks should be allowed to play. This rule has been in existence since the creation of the NHL and I see no good reason for it to change now."

"Other rules have been changed." Mr. Chairelli commented.

"Yes, but they were bad rules. This is a good rule, a very good rule. The National Hockey League is full of strong men that would be out for the blood of the first woman who tried to play. It wouldn't be morally responsible for us to let a young woman on the ice with those me." The commissioner continued. "If Mrs. Banks took to hard of a hit, it could do permanent damage. Women have no place in the NHL. It is much too dangerous. If we let her play, and something goes wrong, the NHL is done for."

"Do the Bruins have a rebuttal?" The judge asked.

"Julie should be allowed to play. Everything the commissioner said is a bunch of bull." Mr. Chairelli started. "As I stated, other rules have been changed, so why can't this one? The commissioner is a sexist man who feels that women belong in the kitchen. Mrs. Banks is very gifted, probably more gifted then most of the men who play her position in the NHL. In this time of great diversity for the league, Mrs. Banks could serve as a stabilizing factor."

"You stated that she is better then most men at her position." The judge stated. "What position would that be?"

"Julie is a goalie." I stated. "As a goalie, it will be less likely that she would be hurt in a way that would create problems for the league."

"Sir, the fact is," Julie started. "I have been playing with the guys my entire life. I played against them not only in high school, but in college as well. I have proven time and time again that I am able to not only play with the boys, but I can kick their ass as well."

"The jury will now discuss this and the decision will then be made." The judge told us.

**Two Months Later**

"I can't believe this." Julie told me. "I really thought things would work out differently."

"Honestly, so did I." I told her.

"Are you sure everything is going to be alright?" Julie asked me.

"They'll be fine." I assured her as I grabbed her hand. "Are you sure you are ready to go?"

"I've never been more ready."

"Julie and I left the room and headed down the hall. Julie and I stepped out onto the ice and the Bruins crowd erupted in cheers. I did my regular warm up laps while Julie took her place in front of the net. Things couldn't have worked out better. Not only was Julie allowed to play in the NHL, she was named the Bruins starting goalie. In her very first game she recorded a shut out on the road, against non other then the Ducks. Hopefully our home opener tonight will end the same way.

_**THE END! **_

**Please push the little blue button and leave an inspirational review! I will try to start rewriting the next sequel soon. **


End file.
